Falling In Love Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn’t meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
  
Chapter 1: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do  
  
Phoebe sighed softly as she sat alone in her apartment flipping through the channels. It had been 2 weeks since her break up with Mike. She had no luck with men. David left her to go to Minsk. Gary shot a bird which freaked her out. Ryan the navy man he stopped coming to see her after the chicken pox visit. The others she just had fun with. Then she met Mike. When Joey set her up with him at first she was mad at him for fixing her up with a stranger but it worked out. When she met Mike's parents and she over heard him tell them he loved her, she had really thought Mike was the one. They were all set to move in together but after Monica's groomie joke she learned he never wanted to get married again.  
The phone rang for the third time. She let the machine get it. She heard Monica's voice saying they were all worried about her and that they wanted her to join them for dinner at her and Chandler's. Phoebe didn't really feel like going but she knew if she didn't they'd just keep calling. She got up and walked to her bedroom to get ready. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She saw the picture of her and Mike that Monica had taken at Rachel's birthday party sitting on her nightstand. She started to cry. "Come on Pheebs pull yourself together" she whispered to herself. She hadn't cried over a guy since David. She dried her eyes and got ready for dinner at Chandler and Monica's.  
Monica was busy in the kitchen, Joey, Chandler, and Ross were watching the Baywatch Hawaiian Wedding reunion movie, and Rachel was feeding Emma when Phoebe walked in. "Hey guys" she said softly. "Hey Pheebs" they all said stopping what they were doing to hug her. "I made your favorite dinner eggplant parmesan" Monica said with a smile. "Thanks Mon" she answered. "Come on lets eat" Monica said ushering everyone to the table. "Aww Mon the movie isn't over yet" Joey whined. "Chandler's taping it" she told him. "Yeah baby!" he grinned as he sat down. Monica rolled her eyes as she served the food.  
After dinner everyone went into the living room. Chandler sat in his barcalounger and gently pulled Monica down on to his lap. "Guys the reason we invited you all over tonight was because Mon and I have something to tell you" Chandler started. "We're going to have a baby!" Monica finished. "Oh my God my little sister and my bestfriend having a baby" Ross giggled hugging them. "I'm gonna be an uncle! WooHoo!" he added. "Oh Mon you're so gonna love being pregnant" Rachel squealed. "Hey Rach are Mon's breasts, ass, hands and feet really going to get bigger" Chandler whispered. "Chandler!" Monica shrieked as she playfully hit him. "I call godfather!" Joey shouted. "Oh and don't forget our little deal" Joey said winking at them. Monica and Chandler groaned and threw a pillow at him.  
Phoebe was happy for her friends but it just reminded her of everything she could of had with Mike. "I'm happy for you guys" she said giving them a small smile. "What no name it Phoebe stint" Chandler joked. "I...I uh" Phoebe got up "gotta go" she whispered running from the apartment in tears. "Nice going Chandler" Monica said. Joey got up and went after her. He caught her before she went down the stairs. "Pheebs wait don't go" he said. "I can't go back in there Joey I love them I do but I just can't watch my friends all happy together and stuff" she said her bottom lip quivering. Joey hated to see her cry. "Come here" he whispered pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong with me Joey am I that weird, that unlovable" she cried into his shoulder.  
Joey pulled away to look into her eyes. "Phoebe you are a beautiful, loving, funny, amazing woman any man would be lucky to have you and Mike, David and all those other guys that broke your heart have no idea what they've lost" he whispered. "Thank you Joey" she sniffed. Joey nodded as he gently stroked her cheek. The next thing he knew he was kissing her. Once the kiss ended Phoebe just stood there. She didn't know if it was her emotional state or the fact that she always had a crush on Joey but the kiss had felt so right. "Pheebs are...are you okay" Joey asked. "Yeah I'm...I'm fine" she whispered. Joey smiled "So umm would you like to umm have dinner with me some time" he stuttered nervously.  
Phoebe didn't know how to answer. Joey was incredibly sweet. When she found out she was really 31 not 30 and she complained about what she hadn't done before her birthday like never having the perfect kiss he followed her outside Central Perk and gave her the prefect kiss. When David came to New York and then left again Joey held her letting her cry on his shoulder. He gave up meat while she was pregnant with the triplets. When he thought she was the one pregnant not Rachel he had proposed to her.  
Joey has a big heart too. He gave Chandler and Monica money when they were behind on their bills. Joey was wonderful but she didn't know if she could date him. She remembered when Monica told her that Joey liked her but it was Rachel he really liked. She never admitted to anyone how crushed she'd been by that. She didn't know if she wanted to risk being hurt again but she didn't know if she wanted to risk losing something good either. She took a deep breath. "Joey I'd love to go out with you" she said with a smile. "Yeah baby!" Joey grinned as he hugged her.  
Chapter 2: Is It Really Love....Is Phoebe falling in love with Joey?....Coming Soon!!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones! How you doin! Here's another fic by me! Its not my usual C&M fic. This is mostly a J&P fic with some C&M and R&R. I liked Mike I just think Joey and Pheebs would make a great couple. Almost as great as Chandler and Monica! LOL! It takes place right after TOW The Boob Job and contains spoilers for some 9th season episodes. I don't know if there are any Joey & Phoebe fans out there but I hope you all enjoy this fic. Oh and I saw the Baywatch Hawaiian Wedding reunion movie on tv the other night and I couldn't resist so yes the guys were watching it! LOL. As always pretty please read and review Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:Is It Realy Love

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 2: Is It Really Love  
  
Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she'd been out with Joey several times the past couple of weeks she still got nervous. She heard a knock on the door then Joey walked in. Joey always met her at her place because their friends didn't know they'd been dating. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey" he said softly. "Hey yourself" she giggled. "So what are we doing tonight" she asked. "Well I was thinking we could see a movie then maybe go back to my place and order the Joey special" he said with a grin. "Your place but what if someone comes in" she asked. "Hey Chandler and Monica hung out there alot before I found out about them" he giggled. She smiled "Okay we'll go to your place" she giggled.  
Later that night they walked toward Joey's place talking about the movie they'd just seen. "You know Joey I'm surprised you sat through Sweet Home Alabama" Phoebe giggled. "Only for you Pheebs plus Reese Witherspoon is hot!" he grinned. "Doesn't she so look like Rachel's sister Jill" Phoebe giggled. "Well they're both hot" Joey giggled. "Okay" Phoebe said pretending to pout. "I was glad she chose Jake he was cute" she added. "Was he cuter than me" Joey whined. "Nobody is cuter than you Joey Tribbiani" she said with a smile. "Is Reese hotter then me" she asked. "No one is hotter than my girlfriend" Joey giggled. Phoebe felt her heart flutter when he referred to her as his girlfriend.  
They were standing outside Joey's door kissing. Phoebe pulled away. "Umm Joey we better go inside before we're caught" she whispered. He nodded opening the door and pulling her inside. He closed the door and pulled her to him kissing her. When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes. "Pheebs I...I love you" he whispered. Phoebe didn't know how to respond. The past several weeks had been great she enjoyed being with him and she knew she had feelings for him but were those feelings love.  
"Joey I...I" she whispered. "Shh its okay Pheebs you don't have to say anything until you're ready" he whispered. "I'm sorry Joey" she whispered on the verge of tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said kissing her softly. The kiss deepened as they fell into the barcalounger. Joey's shirt and Phoebe's blouse found their way to the floor. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door open.  
Monica called telling Chandler she had to work late so he decided to go across the hall and see if Joey wanted to hang out but when he walked in he was surprised to see Joey and Phoebe making out in the barcalounger. He cleared his throat. They looked up and saw Chandler standing there with a grin on his face. "So what have you guys been doing" he giggled. Phoebe blushed and reached for her blouse. She got up and ran to the bathroom.  
Joey sighed softly. "Chandler promise me you'll forget what you saw tonight" he said. "So you and Pheebs are doing it huh" he asked. "Well we would have been if someone hadn't walked in" Joey joked. "What were you gonna do sleep with her and then stop hanging out with her" Chandler asked. "No I'd never do that to her we're together" Joey whispered. "You and Pheebs since when" he asked. "Since the night you and Mon told us about the baby" Joey answered. "Nobody knows about us yet and you gotta promise you won't say anything" he added. Chandler looked at him. "You're serious about her aren't you" he asked. "I love her Chandler" Joey whispered. "Oh my God does she love you" he asked. "I...I don't know" he answered.  
Phoebe had been listening from the bathroom door. It was then that she realized her feelings for Joey were indeed love. She walked out of the bathroom and up to Joey. "I love you too Joey" she whispered. Then she kissed him not even caring that Chandler was standing there grinning. "Aww" he giggled. Phoebe looked at him. "Please Chandler please don't tell anyone about this okay" she said softly. "I don't know" he joked. "Hey when you and Mon were sneaking around I took the blame for your underwear at her place, the video camera, her razor, and a certain naked picture" Joey stated "Everyone thought I was some kind of pervert" he whined.  
Chandler laughed "Yeah that was pretty funny" "Mon and I appreciated everything you did for us and the least I could do is keep your secret" he told them. "Oh Chandler thank you, thank you" Phoebe said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Thanks man" Joey said giving him a quick hug. "Well I'll go so you guys can have some fun" Chandler said winking at Joey. "Yeah baby" he giggled. "Joey" Phoebe giggled. As soon as Chandler was gone Joey locked the door. He grabbed Phoebe and kissed her. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.  
Later that night they laid quietly in each other's arms. "I better go" Phoebe whispered. "No stay the night" Joey whispered. She smiled "Okay" she giggled as she snuggled back into his arms. She sighed softly. She was happy again but would it last or all come crashing down on her like last time. She needed to talk to Joey she needed to know where he was at. She wasn't getting any younger. She wanted to get married and have a family like her friends had and if this relationship with Joey wasn't going anywhere she needed to find out now instead of later like she had with Mike. There was one other thing troubling her. Chandler. He's a great guy she loves and trusts him but she didn't know if he could be trusted keeping her secret relationship with Joey a secret. For now she put all those thoughts in the back of her mind and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in Joey's loving embrace.  
  
Chapter 3: Where Is This Going....Is Joey serious about Phoebe?...Will Chandler keep their secret?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's Chapter 2. Yup I have them doing the C&M thing! LOL and now Chandler has the secret to keep! I hope you all like this chapter more to come soon! Sweet Alabama I so loved that movie! I loved Reese in that movie. As Always pretty please read and review Thanx!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Where Is This Going

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 3: Where Is This Going  
  
Joey was sitting at the counter eating a stack of pancakes when Rachel came out of her room. "Hey Joey it sounded like you and your date were having fun last night" she giggled. He dropped his fork. "You umm you heard us" he asked. "Don't be so surprised I heard you and your dates alot when I was living here before" she said sitting down on the other stool beside him. She looked at him. "Why Joey Tribbiani are you blushing" she asked. "No its cool I uh I used to hear Chandler and Monica all the time" he told her. Rachel laughed "Yeah me too they're loud"  
Rachel took a bite of Joey's pancakes. "So tell me about your date what was she like" she asked. "She's just some girl I met I...I don't even remember her name" Joey mumbled. "My God Joey are you ever gonna settle down" she giggled. "I'll settle down when you realize Ross is your lobster" he chuckled. "Okay you've been hanging around Phoebe" she said with a smile. "If you must know Ross and I are going out tonight and we're gonna talk about us" she told him. Joey smiled "Yeah baby!" Rachel smiled "So since you know, I was wondering if you'd watch Emma tonight I asked Mon but she has an appointment with her OBGYN tonight" she said. Joey smiled "I'd love to Emma and I always have fun together" he giggled. "Thank you Joey you're a life saver" Rachel said kissing his cheek and going back to her bedroom to change.  
Joey picked up the phone and called Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs" he said when she answered. "Hey lover" she giggled. Joey grinned. "I'm baby-sitting Emma tonight" he told her. "Okay I'll just come over and baby-sit with you!" she exclaimed. "Okay!" Joey answered. "See you tonight" he added. "I know!" she said mimicking Monica. Joey laughed as he hung up.  
Later that night Rachel came out of her room dressed in a stunning black dress. "Do I look okay" she asked. Joey grinned. "You're hot" Rachel smiled "Thank you sweeite" She looked at him "Okay Emma is asleep now but she'll be waking up soon and she'll want a bottle" she rambled. "Hey its okay she'll be with her uncle Joey" he said smiling. There was a knock on the door and Ross walked in. "Wow Rach you look incredible" he said. "Thank you" she said softly. He took her hand and they headed out. Ross glanced back at Joey. "Dude you better take good care of my baby" he half joked. "Don't worry Ross she'll be fine." Joey answered.  
Joey and Phoebe sat together in the barcalounger. Emma had worn them out. "You're so good with Emma do you ever think about being a daddy" Phoebe asked. "I don't know I just don't think I'd be very good at it" he answered. Phoebe sighed softly. "Joey can I ask you something" she whispered. "Sure" he replied. She was about to answer when a knock on the door started them. Phoebe got off his lap just as the door opened.  
Monica walked in with a big smile followed by Chandler who was also smiling. Monica pulled something out of her purse and showed to them. "That's our baby" she exclaimed. Chandler came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her setting his hand on her small stomach. "Its a girl!" he said with pride. "Aww little Josephine" Joey giggled standing up and hugging them. "A girl you guys I'm so happy for you" Phoebe said hugging them. She looked at Joey "Its gonna be little Phoebe" she giggled. Monica looked at them "Guys its not going be Josephine or Phoebe, Chandler and I are naming her" Joey pouted "But Mon we had a deal" he whined.  
Chandler laughed "Joe I can't believe you took us seriously besides Rach already knows what we did someone accidentally told her" he chuckled glancing at Monica. "You know what you need to find the right woman settle down and have a kid and then you can name him Joey" he added winking at Phoebe. "I don't know I mean could you see me married with kids" Joey said. "No one myself included thought I'd ever get married or have a family but here I am married to the love of my life and we're expecting our first child" Chandler answered. Joey smiled "That's true you were such a loser until you hooked up with Monica" he giggled. Chandler made the funny little noise he always makes.  
Monica laughed. "Aww honey I never thought you were a loser" she giggled. "Really" he asked. She nodded "Why don't we go home and I'll show you how great you are" she whispered seductively and kissing him. Chandler grinned. "Umm Joey, Pheebs we're gonna go see you later" he said taking Monica's hand and pulling her to the door.  
Phoebe laughed "I know what they're gonna do" Joey grinned "Yeah wanna do it too" he giggled as he kissed her. Phoebe pulled away. "Not now Joey we need to talk" she whispered. "Pheebs what's wrong" he asked. "Where's this going" she asked softly. "Where's what going" she asked. "Us Joey" she said. "What do you mean" he asked. "I...I loved Mike I pictured myself marrying him and being a soccer mom driving a Volvo" she whispered. "He broke my heart when he told me he never wanted to get married again I told him I needed to be with some one who wanted the same things I did" She looked at him. "What do you want Joey" she asked.  
Joey smiled. "I want you" he whispered as he kissed her. "Joey" she said. "Why do you always have to be funny" she asked. "Umm Pheebs that's Chandler he's the one always trying to be funny" he giggled. "I'm being serious and you're all joking around and stuff maybe I should just go" she said grabbing her coat. "Pheebs wait don't go I'm sorry" Joey apologized. She turned to look at him. "I know I'm silly, ditsy, not very smart and I'm different, I'm not normal like Rachel and Monica" she whispered. "Pheebs that's what makes you so special there's no one in the world like you" Joey said. "What about Ursula I mean you dated her too" she pointed out. "She may be your twin but thrust me you two are nothing alike" he giggled winking at her.  
Phoebe smiled "Thanks" She sighed softly. "Joey just be truthful and tell me if you see a future for us" she said. Joey took her hand. " I don't know Pheebs the thought of marriage scares me" he said softly. "You know me Pheebs I'm an immature pizza eating, foozball playing, porn watching idiot" he giggled. Phoebe set her hand on his cheek. "That's what I love about you Joey you're so much fun but you've also got a mature side you're caring, loving and supportive you're always there when your friends need you whether its money, listening , or just a hug" she said. "Plus the Joey love wow!" she giggled.  
Joey laughed "You're so great Pheebs I love you" he said kissing her softly. He looked into her light blue eyes. "You're the best part of my life Phoebe there's one thing I know I can promise" he whispered. "I promise that I'll never hurt you or break your heart" He smiled. " I could see you as Mrs. Joey Tribbiani because man are you hot" he giggled. "You're pretty hot too Mr. Tribbiani and I must say you have a great piece of ass" Phoebe giggled.  
Joey grinned. "So can we do it now" Phoebe smiled "Hell yeah get your great piece of ass over here and give me some of that sweet Joey love" she giggled. "Yeah baby!" Joey said pulling her to him picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Phoebe giggled as he set her on the bed. "Hey isn't this what Chandler and Monica were doing when they watched Emma" she asked. Joey shrugged. "We'll just name our first born Ross or something" he giggled as he kissed her. Phoebe sighed happily. She had a good feeling Joey was her forever her lobster.  
Chapter 4: Who Told You...Joey and Phoebe learn that some else knows about them. Plus Joey thinks about taking things a step further with Phoebe....Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this. I know at times Pheebs and Joey aren't totally in character but heck its just fanfiction right! I mean I did try to make them in character sometimes. The noise I was referring to with Chandler is that noise he always makes you know when someone says something he wrinkles up his face and makes that cute noise You guys know what I'm talking about right! Well at least I hope you do! LOL Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. I'm a writeraholic! I have several stories I'm working on plus my computer is still messed up so I try to update as many of my fics as I can when I do get the chance to get online either at the library, at work, or at my friend's house. Okay...Could I be babbling more! LOL Anyway pretty please read and review Thanx!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Who Told You

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 4: Who Told You  
  
Joey and Phoebe were cuddled up in the barcalounger watching a movie. "Why'd you pick this movie" Joey whined "Its a chick flick" he added. "If you were gonna borrow a movie from Chandler and Monica it should have been Diehard!" Phoebe chuckled. "Please you boys have seen that thing like a thousand times and you always start calling everybody bitch" Joey sighed "Yeah well you girls have seen this thing a thousand and one times" he pouted.  
"Its so romantic though the way Alex and Isabelle fall in love" Phoebe said sighing happily. "Please she lies to him about the baby, he leaves and goes back to New York" Joey pointed out. "Yeah but after Alex sees the Chihuahua, the grand canyon, and the little girl named Isabelle he takes it as a sign and goes back for her just in time for the birth of their baby" Joey rolled his eyes. "Please that's so fake who has a baby by the Hoover damn in the pouring rain." Phoebe smiled "Its romantic and the wedding on that beautiful canyon with their families there at the end was so beautiful" Joey smiled "Do you know how cute you are" he said kissing her. "Yuh huh I'm the cutest" Phoebe giggled.  
Joey took her hand and gently ran his finger over her palm. "So what do you wanna do tomorrow" he asked. "I have plans tomorrow" Phoebe whispered. "I promised Mon I'd go shopping for baby clothes with her and Rachel" she frowned. "That's okay Pheebs but I'll miss you" he whispered. "Aww I'll miss you too" she said. "So why don't we make up for tomorrow, tonight" she giggled as she began to unbutton Joey's shirt. "Well we do have the place to ourselves tonight Rach and Emma are at Ross's I'm glad they're dating again" Joey whispered. "Yuh huh me too kiss me" Phoebe giggled. "Yeah baby!" he said kissing her.  
The next day Phoebe was at the mall shopping with Rachel and Monica. She sat down on the bench next to Monica who was rubbing her aching feet. "Man Pheebs who ever made these shoes wanted to see feet die" she whined. Phoebe giggled. "Its not the shoes its your feet they swell up when your pregnant" Monica moaned. "Yeah but I'm only 5 months" Phoebe smiled "Hey that's nothing try having three babies" Monica looked at her and smiled. Rachel was off buying out some store like she always did so she decided this would be the perfect time to talk to Phoebe. "Lets not talk about my pregnancy anymore lets talk about you"  
Joey was sitting in his barcalounger thinking of Phoebe when Chandler walked in. "Hey Joe I figured since the girls were out we'd hang out and watch" he pulled out a dvd. "Diehard!" he screamed. He looked at Joey. "Dude you didn't say Diehard" Joey shrugged. "Sorry I was thinking about" he stopped. "You miss Phoebe don't you!" Chandler chuckled. "Yuh huh" Joey sighed "Chandler how'd you know you were ready to live with Monica" he asked. "Why, are you thinking of asking Pheebs to move in with you" Chandler asked. Joey nodded. "Yeah but I'm worried it may be too soon"  
Phoebe looked at her. "Me, but there's nothing to talk about" Monica smiled. "Oh really so you're not gonna tell me about your new boyfriend" Phoebe stared at her with wide eyes. "Boyfriend, what boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend" she mumbled. " Joey would be crushed if he heard you say that" Monica giggled. Phoebe's jaw dropped. "How did you know that, who told you!" she stuttered. "You're forgetting I spent months sneaking around with Chandler" Monica pointed out. "But Chandler told me" she added. "What! I can't believe he told you, I'm so gonna kick his ass" Phoebe spat out.  
Chandler pulled up a stool and sat beside Joey. "With Monica I knew I loved her and wanted to spend every day and every night with her but seeing Ross and Rachel come flying out of that chapel in Vegas made us realize neither one of us were ready for marriage but I still wanted to be with her night and day so after thinking about it for a couple of days I decided to ask her to live with me that way we'd be together with out having to get married" he told him. "Then after a year of living with her I decided to take it a step further and ask her to be my wife" he added. "I just don't know Chandler " Joey replied. "Do you love her Joe" Chandler asked. "Yeah I do, I never thought I could feel this way after that whole Rachel thing" he answered. "You love being with her and you miss her when she's not here right" Joey nodded "Yuh huh" Chandler smiled again "Well there you go"  
Monica sighed softly. "Don't Pheebs its not his fault I sorta tortured him" she giggled. "You did how" she asked. "I pinned him down looked him in the eyes and told him if he didn't tell me there's be no sex happening for 2 months" she giggled. Phoebe laughed. "Oh my God he's so weak" Monica nodded. "I know!" she exclaimed. "So tell me are you two serious and what's the Joey love like" she giggled. "Yuh huh we're serious and the Joey love wow!" Phoebe giggled. Rachel was approaching them. "We'll talk later" Monica said winking.  
Joey grinned "I'm gonna do it I'm gonna ask Pheebs to move in with me" Chandler smiled "That's great Joe I'm happy for you!" Joey nodded. "Thanks man but can we watch Diehard now!. Chandler put the dvd it. "Diehard!" they screamed giving each other high five's.  
Monica, Rachel and Phoebe decided to stop at Central Perk before going home. Rachel and Monica sat down on the orange sofa while Phoebe headed to the counter to tell Gunther what they wanted. She froze when she saw him sitting at the counter. He turned around and smiled at her. "Oh my God what...what are you doing here" she asked. "I'm here because...."  
Chapter 5: A Test Of Love....Who did Phoebe run into at Central Perk? Will he stand in the way of her future with Joey?....Coming Soon!!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones here's chapter 4! So who do you think Phoebe ran into? I have two possibilities and I'm in the process of deciding which one it should be! Heehee. Or maybe I'll use both like maybe she can run into the other one later on! Ooh I like that idea! LOL. I know Ross and Rach haven't been around too much they'll be in it more soon. I love Fools Rush In! Matty was so cute in that movie!! Anyway as always pretty please read and review Thanx!! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Test Of Love

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 5: A Test Of Love  
  
Phoebe headed to the counter to tell Gunther what they wanted. She froze when she saw him sitting at the counter. He turned around and smiled at her. "Oh my God what...what are you doing here" she asked. "I'm here because I've missed you Phoebe and I thought maybe we could talk" he answered. "There's...there's nothing to talk about" she stuttered. "Sure there is" he whispered. "I didn't like the way we ended things" Phoebe sighed softly. "Me either but that's in the past" she whispered. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Phoebe, I mean every time I saw a rat or heard the song *We Are The Champions* I thought of you" he said as he lightly touched her cheek.  
Monica sighed softly. Where is Pheebs with my scone" she whined. Rachel glanced over at the counter. She smiled "Oh my God Mon look its Mike!" Monica glanced over there too. "Wouldn't it be great if they got back together" Rachel giggled. Monica sighed. She knew this could spell trouble.  
Mike smiled. "Come on Pheebs didn't you miss me too" Phoebe nodded. "Yes I...I did" she mumbled. "So have dinner with me, we'll talk about us" Tears shown in her light blue eyes. "There's nothing to talk about Mike you made it clear that you never wanted to get married again" she whispered. "I know but I love you Phoebe I've been miserable with out you" he said softly. "At least say you'll think about it" Phoebe nodded. "Okay" she said nervously. He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Call me when you've thought about it" he said as he left the coffee house.  
Phoebe walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Are you and Mike getting back together" Rachel asked. Phoebe said nothing. "Pheebs, hun are you okay" Monica asked. She shook her head. "No I...I really need to talk to you" she whispered. "Okay, come on lets go to my place" Monica said standing up. Rachel looked hurt. "Hey" she whined. "I'm sorry Rach its nothing personal I'll...I'll tell you later" Phoebe whispered as she stood up.  
A few minutes later Phoebe and Monica sat on the sofa in Chandler and Monica's apartment. "Pheebs what happened between you and Mike" Monica asked gently. "He...he said he misses me and that rats remind him of me" she whispered. Monica chuckled "Yeah you guys brought a shoe box of rat babies to Rachel's birthday party and nearly gave me a stroke" Phoebe nodded. "I...I don't know what to do Monica" she whispered as she began to cry. Monica pulled her into a hug.  
Chandler walked in with a smile on his face but it slowly faded when he say Phoebe crying in Monica's arms. "Mon what...what happened" he asked. "We went to Central Perk and Mike was there" she whispered. "Why is she crying, did he hurt her because I swear I'll kick his ass" he stated. Phoebe looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Chandler but he didn't hurt me he just told me he still loves me and he asked me to have dinner with him to talk about us" she whispered. You...you told him no right" he asked. "No I said I'd think about it" she said looking away.  
Chandler sat down beside her. "But Pheebs what about Joey" he whispered. "I love him so much but" she paused and looked at Monica. "Mon when both Richard and Chandler proposed to you what made you choose Chandler" she asked. "I'm not sure I want to hear this" Chandler giggled.  
Monica took his hand and smiled. "Yes you do" She turned to Phoebe. "What Richard and I had was special but like you and Mike we wanted different things so we went our separate ways after that I really didn't date much, then that one night in London changed my life" She smiled at Chandler and then turned back to Phoebe "I saw Richard again right before we went to Vegas" Chandler nodded "Yeah she went luching with hunky mustache man" he giggled.  
Monica laughed "Anyway remember I told you it was nice but I felt nothing" Phoebe nodded. "When Richard came into the kitchen at the restaurant and told me he loved me, wanted to marry me and have kids with me I was filled with mixed emotions I was mad because he knew I was with Chandler but still told me all this, I was touched that he felt that way, and I was hurt because I thought Chandler didn't feel the way Richard did" She paused to remove her shoes from her aching feet. "Later that night I went to Richard's apartment and we talked I started to cry and he held me, that's when I realized there was nothing there that he was my past and Chandler was my present and my future."  
Phoebe sighed softly. "I love Joey so much he's so sweet and funny, he always knows how to make me feel better but seeing Mike again brought back some of the feelings I buried deep inside when we broke up" Monica nodded "I know what you mean I felt the same way when I saw Richard but my feelings for Chandler were alot stronger" Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. "I still don't know what to do" she whispered. Monica hugged her. "It'll be okay Pheebs, I say you go have dinner with Mike talk to him and then let your heart decide" Phoebe nodded. "Okay" She pulled out her cell phone and called Mike. They made arraignments to meet for dinner later that night. Deep down Phoebe was worried. She hoped she was doing the right thing.  
Chapter 6: I Love Him, I Love Him Not....Who will Phoebe choose? Will Joey find out she's going out with Mike? Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 5. Ross and Rachel will be in the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying this! As always pretty please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6:I Love Him, I Love Him Not

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 6: I Love Him, I Love Him Not  
Phoebe went across the hall to tell Joey she had plans for he evening. She walked in and saw Emma sitting in her highchair as Rachel fed her. "Hey Pheebs" she said with a smile. "Hey Rach is Joey here" she asked. "Nope he went to the Days studio they had some last minute rehearsals" Phoebe sighed "Oh, well could you tell him I'll see him tomorrow" Rachel nodded. "Sure, you okay Pheebs" She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine" she whispered as she left.  
Later that night Phoebe was getting ready for her dinner with Mike. She was beyond nervous. Her stomach was doing flip flops. There was a knock at the door. Phoebe answered it. Mike was standing there smiling at her. "Wow Pheebs you look beautiful" Phoebe gave him a small smile. "Thanks" Mike took her hand and led her out the door.  
Phoebe and Mike were sitting in a small table in the little Italian restaurant waiting for their food. "So how have you been" Mike asked. "I...I've been good" Phoebe whispered. "Well I haven't I've been miserable with out you Phoebe I was crazy for letting you walk out of my life" he said softly. "Please say you'll give me another chance" he asked as he reached for her hand. "Mike I...I don't" Phoebe was interrupted my a familiar voice. "Aww Ross look its Phoebe and Mike" Rachel exclaimed. Ross smiled "Dude are you and Pheebs getting back together" Mike smiled "I hope so"  
Ross and Rachel sat down with Phoebe and Mike. Phoebe felt sick. Her stomach was doing flip flops again. She wished this was a bad nightmare that would end as soon as she woke up.  
After dinner Mike walked her home. "I had a great time tonight Pheebs" he leaned in and kissed her. Once the kiss ended Phoebe realized that Monica was right her heart decided for her. When Mike kissed her she felt nothing anymore but when Joey kissed her it sent chills up her spine and made her whole body tingle. "Mike" she whispered. "Tonight was nice but we can't get back together" Mike looked at her "Look if its the marriage thing I've thought about it and I'm willing to give it a try for you" Phoebe sighed "If you'd said that 6 months ago I would have been so happy but its too late" Mike took her hand "Why is it too late" he asked. "Because I'm in love with someone else" she whispered.  
Mike looked at her "You...you are" She nodded "This new guy does he treat you well" he asked. Phoebe smiled "He treats me really well he always has" He sighed softly. "So who is this guy" he asked. "Its Joey" Phoebe whispered. "Joey huh" She nodded. "I...I'm sorry Mike" she whispered as she began to cry. "Shh its okay don't cry Pheebs all I wanted was for you to be happy, if Joey makes you happy I think that's great I wish you both the best" he whispered. "I hope we can at least be friends" Phoebe nodded. "I'd like that" He leaned in and gave her one last kiss. "Goodbye Phoebe" he whispered as he walked away.  
Phoebe watched him leave. "Goodbye" she whispered. Instead of going into her apartment she turned around and headed to Joey's. She wanted to see him. She wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. She walked in to find Joey sitting in the barcalounger holding Hugsy. She smiled. "Hey where's Rach and Emma" she asked. "Rach is staying the night at Ross's and Emma is at Mon and Chandler's" he mumbled. "Good that means I can do this" she walked over and leaned in to kiss him but he moved away. That's when she noticed the unshed tears in his eyes. Joey honey what is it, what happened." she asked.  
Joey sighed "Did you think I was that dumb that I wouldn't find out" he asked. Phoebe had never seen him like this. "Sweeite what are you talking about" she asked. "You and Mike" he spat out.  
Chapter 7: Its Not What You Think...How did Joey find out about Phoebe and Mike?...Will Joey and Phoebe stay together?....Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's another finished chapter!! I know Joey is a little out of character here but I remember how hurt he was when he found out Chandler kissed Kathy so I thought if he thought Pheebs was cheating on him he'd be pretty upset too. In either chapter 7 or 8 Ross and Rach will find out about Pheebs and Joey. Anyway as always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: Its Not What You Think

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
Chapter 7: Its Not What You Think  
Phoebe looked at him with wide eyes. "How...how did you know" she asked. "Rachel stopped by to tell me she'd be at Ross's all night and she told me all about your little dinner with Mike, were you ever gonna tell me you two were back together" he asked. "No Joey you have it all wrong" she cried. "Oh so you weren't holding his hand and looking all cute as Rachel said" he spat out. "No he had my hand but" Joey stopped her. "I loved you so much Phoebe I was gonna ask you to move in with me, I gave you my heart and you broke it worse than Rachel did" he said his unshed tears finally spilling. She tried to reach out to him. "Joey please listen to me" she cried. "I'm done listening Pheebs just...just leave"  
Phoebe stood there stunned "Joey no please you don't understand" He looked at her "Just go" he whispered. She didn't know what else to say so she left with her head hung low. She stood there in the hallway between Joey's door and Monica's door. She burst into tears. She walked over to Monica's door and knocked. The door opened. She looked up and saw Chandler standing there. "Pheebs" he whispered "What happened." She said nothing. She took a step and collapsed into Chandler's arms.  
Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Chandler and Monica looking at her with concern. "Pheebs, sweeite are you okay Chandler said you passed out" Monica whispered. At first she didn't remember what happened but it all came back quickly. She burst into tears. "Joey" she cried. "What about him" Chandler asked. "He...he broke up with me" she sobbed. "What, but why" Monica asked. "Ross and Rachel saw me having dinner with Mike and Rach she...she told Joey I was back together with him" she cried. "But we're not, I told him I was in love with Joey" she whimpered.  
Monica smiled "Aww I knew it!" Phoebe nodded "Yeah but it doesn't matter now he said he was gonna ask me to live with him but I broke his heart worse than Rachel did." She whispered. Chandler sighed softly "I know he told me he was thinking about asking you to move in and he wanted to know how I knew I wanted to live with Monica" Phoebe had that sick feeling again. She felt like she was living out a plot from Joey's soap opera. "I ruined everything didn't I" she cried. Monica hugged her. "No you didn't we'll fix it" Phoebe wanted to believe her but she didn't know how they were gonna fix this.  
Joey sat alone in his barcalounger flipping through the channels on the tv. He stopped on HBO. Tears lingered in his eyes when he saw what movie was playing. It was Fools Rush In and it was at Phoebe's favorite part when Alex sees all the signs and goes back for Isabelle. His temper got the best of him. He threw the remote at the tv. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. After what happened with Rachel he swore he'd never fall in love again but some how he did he had fallen hard for Phoebe he even started to picture himself marrying her and having a family with her. She had gotten him to give up his womanizing ways she made him realize he wanted to have everything Chandler had.  
Phoebe looked at Monica. Her bestfriend was five months pregnant, she looked beautiful with that special pregnant glow. That's what she wanted she wanted to marry Joey and be pregnant with that special glow. She began to cry again. Both Chandler and Monica hugged her.  
Rachel walked in. "Hey Mon I found Emma's" she stopped when she saw Chandler and Monica hugging a crying Phoebe. "Oh my God Pheebs what happened" she asked. Monica glared at her. "I always said your gossiping would cause trouble one of these days and that day was today" Rachel looked confused "Mon what are you talking about" Monica stood up. "You told Joey that Phoebe and Mike were together again" Rachel shrugged "So what's the big deal" Phoebe looked up at her "So we aren't back together because I'm in love with Joey but because of you he broke up with me" she cried burying her face in Chandler's shoulder. He looked at Rachel but he didn't say anything.  
Rachel sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Oh my God" she whispered. "Pheebs, honey I'm so sorry I...I didn't know" She really felt bad. "Sweeite did you tell Joey I was wrong that you aren't back with Mike" Phoebe nodded. "Yeah I tried to but he wouldn't listen he told me to leave" she whispered.  
Chandler had to go talk to Joey. "Pheebs I'll go talk to him okay" Phoebe nodded. He kissed the top of her head and stood up. He headed to the door. "Oh and Pheebs don't be too hard on Rachel if she had known about you two I don't think she would have said anything" he said as he left. He walked into Joey's apartment. There were several empty beer bottles on the counter. Joey was sitting in the barcalounger with a beer in his hand. "Joe can we talk" He looked up to see Chandler standing there. "Hey its the Chan Chan man" he slurred. "Okay that's enough of this" Chandler took the beer out of his hand. "Let me ask you something what would you do if you found out Monica cheated on you" Joey mumbled.  
Chandler sighed softly. "She'd never do that Joe besides I trust her" Joey laughed "Yeah well I never thought Phoebe would either" Chandler looked at him. "Phoebe never cheated on you" Joey nodded "Yuh huh Rach told me so" He nodded "I know but that's because she didn't know about you two" Joey smirked "Yeah well why did she have dinner with him" he asked. "She had dinner with him but that's it she told him she loves you" Chandler answered.  
Joey looked at him. "Is that what she told you, you believe her" He nodded "She's not lying Joe she's been over at my place crying over you for over an hour now" Chandler looked at him. "Don't throw what you two have away over this, remember when I found out it was you Monica really wanted to sleep with in London I was thinking about ending things with her" Joey was surprised "You were" He nodded "Yes but you made me realize what a fool I was being you said Monica wanted you for half an hour one night but she wanted me for the rest of her life" Joey shrugged "Yeah so" Chandler shook his head. "So yes Pheebs had dinner with Mike but its you she wants, just go over there and talk to her Joe"  
Joey sighed softly. He loved Phoebe with all his heart and he still wanted to be with her. He looked at Chandler "Okay" he whispered. Chandler smiled "Great" The two men went across the hall. Joey saw Phoebe sitting on the sofa between Monica and Rachel her eyes filled with tears. "Pheebs" he whispered. She looked up and saw him standing there next to Chandler. "Joey" she whispered.  
  
Chapter 8: Kiss And Make Up....Will Joey and Phoebe kiss and make up?....Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 7. Yes I know Joey and Pheebs weren't really in character but its fanfic and I thought they'd both be really upset. Anyway pretty please read and review Thanx! . 


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss And Make Up

This fic takes place right after TOW The Boob Job. Chandler and Monica are married and trying to have a baby. Rachel is living with Joey again and Phoebe just broke up with Mike.  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Falling In Love Again  
  
Summery: Phoebe was in love with Mike but it wasn't meant to be. When she falls in love again will it be meant to be?  
  
Chapter 8: Kiss And Make Up  
Phoebe looked at him. "Joey" she whispered. "Why are you here" Joey stepped closer to the sofa. "Pheebs I...I'm sorry" She nodded. "Yuh huh sure" she said looking away. "Phoebe I've only been in love one other time" He glanced at Rachel. "But she was in love with someone else and I thought it happened again that I lost the woman I loved to someone else" He looked at her. "I love you Phoebe so much and when Rach told me you were with Mike my world shattered"  
He sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "Don't you trust me" She nodded "Of course I do" He sighed softly "Then why didn't you tell me about your dinner with Mike, I mean you thought Monica was wrong for keeping her lunch with Richard from Chandler" She was stunned he'd brought that up. "Don't Joey don't bring our friends in to this" she whispered. She looked at him. "I thought you trusted me"  
He nodded "I do but" he stopped. "But what" she asked. "You do this sorta thing Pheebs you made big deal because I canceled dinner plans for a girl you even middle named me then you turned around and made a date with David on same night you were suppose to have dinner with me, everyone says I go from woman to woman but with the exception of Mike you've gone from guy to guy" he said softly.  
Phoebe stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe he'd just said that. "So I guess the last several months meant nothing to you huh" she cried as she got up and ran to the bathroom locking herself in. She slid down on to the cold tiles in tears. She had that sick feeling again but this time it took over. She spent the next few minutes emptying her stomach.  
Monica glared at Joey "I can't believe you said that" She stood up. "You know sometimes it takes going from guy to guy before you find your one true love" she whispered glancing at Chandler. She walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly. "Go away" Phoebe shouted. "Pheebs, honey its Monica" She heard the lock click. She walked in to find Phoebe sitting on the floor her arms around her knees looking pale. "Pheebs are you okay" she asked pushing the hair out of her face. "I've been sitting here thinking and Mon he's right" Phoebe cried. "There's David, Roger, Gary, Larry, Vince, Duncan, Ryan, Malcolm, Robert, the suechef you fired, the guy who wore my underwear, Mike and I'm sure there's more I'm probably forgetting" she sobbed.  
Monica sat down beside her "Hey I had my share of guys before falling in love and marrying Chandler" Phoebe looked at her. "That's not true" Monica laughed "Oh no well lets see there's Fun Bobby, Paul the wine guy, Alan, Ethan, Julio, Pete, Richard and his son" Phoebe nodded. "Yeah but that doesn't bother Chandler he still loves you and trusts you" Monica nodded "True, but he still cringes at the mention of Richard" she giggled. Rachel soon joined them. "Hey Pheebs you okay" she said as she sat down on the floor too. "Yeah just discussing our bad track record" Phoebe answered. "Oh I have the worst lets see there's Barry, Palo, Danny, Joshua, Tag, Paul, Russ, Gavin, although we never really went out, and of course there's Ross" she giggled. "Face it we stink when it comes to men" she added.  
Phoebe smiled but it soon turned to a frown. "At least you two found your lobsters" she whispered. Monica smiled "and so did you" Phoebe shook her head "I thought I had but now I don't know" she whispered as tears filled her eye again.  
Joey sighed softly. "I gotta fix this Chandler she's in there crying because of me" Chandler nodded "You were pretty mean, she looked past the thousands of women you've been with" Joey looked at him. "Hey" he whined. "What its true" Chandler giggled. "Well yeah" he said with a small grin. Chandler looked at him. "Monica was with alot of guys before me, hell I met most of them but I don't care who she was with in the past because she's with me now and forever" he paused "Joe do you love Phoebe" He nodded. "So isn't what's important is that she's with you now and maybe forever not who she was with in the past" Joey nodded "Yeah"  
He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Pheebs, sweeite I'm so sorry I was a big jerk" He paused " I...I just love you so much I...I'm afraid of losing you, of one of those ex boyfriends coming back and taking you away from me" He brushed away the few tears in his eyes. "I never understood how Chandler felt when it came to Richard but now I do he found the one true love he'd been looking for all his life and he didn't want to lose her, well that's how I fee about you Phoebe"  
Joey moved closer to the door. "I know how much you must hate me right now but I'd give anything to hear you say you love me and you're willing to give me a second chance" He didn't bother to brush away his tears this time. "I'll go but I have one last thing I want to say I love Phoebe Buffay today and every day always" he whispered as he turned to walk away.  
The bathroom door opened and Phoebe stepped out with Monica and Rachel behind her. "I love you too" she whispered "Today and every day" she added. Joey turned around. He smiled through his tears. "Really" She smiled "Yuh huh" He reached for her hand and gently pulled her into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her  
Monica walked over to Chandler and wrapped her arms around him. Rachel stood next to them. "Aww" the trio said together.  
Joey and Phoebe were really into the kiss forgetting that they were standing in the middle of Chandler and Monica's living room. They didn't hear the door open.  
Ross walked in "Hey Rach when you didn't come back I" he stopped when he saw Joey and Phoebe locked in a kiss. "What's going on" he asked "Why is Joey kissing Pheebs" No one was answering him. "Some one tell me what's going on or I'll" He was interrupted by Monica. "Or you'll what high ya" She giggled. Rachel smiled "Joey and Phoebe are together." Ross was confused "But what about Mike" Rachel sighed softly. "I was wrong about that but, I had told Joey then they fought but now they kissed and made up" He laughed "You mean they're kissing and making up. She put her arms around his waist. "Yeah isn't it sweet" she sighed happily.  
Phoebe pulled away when she realized four faces were watching them. She looked over at her friends they all smiled at her. "Pheebs you okay" Joey asked. "Oh yeah!" she whispered seductively. "Yeah baby" he said with a grin. "I'm sorry for all the stupid stuff I did tonight I promise I'll never hurt you again" he said softly. Phoebe sighed softly. "I 'm sorry too I should have told you about Mike" Joey smiled "So wanna live with the J man" She smiled "Yeah baby" Her smile turned into a frown. "What about Rachel"  
Rachel smiled "Don't worry about me I have my own room, plus if things keep going the way they are I'll probably be moving back in with Ross soon" Phoebe smiled "Okay! I'm gonna live with Joey! Yay me!" she giggled. Joey grinned "Yeah baby two hot girl roommates" Both Rachel and Phoebe glared at him. "Joey!" Everyone laughed.  
Chapter 9: New Editions....Chandler and Monica welcome their new edition to the family and Phoebe may have an edition of her own....Coming Soon!!  
Authors Note: Hello children. Wow this was a pretty long chapter! I know some of the characters were well out of character but I did try to make them act in character a little. The next chapter will be up soon. Monica has her baby and Phoebe well she's not feeling to well. I hope you all are enjoying this. Pretty please read and review Thanx!! 


End file.
